bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Sidney Devereaux
Sidney Isobel Devereaux, generally called Sid for short, is a highly intelligent young human woman and one of the five main protagonists of the series. She is also a pure spirit. Using her intelligence and great computer skills as well as surveillance tactics, she often helps out her friends, Rayne, Mia, Oracle, Lilly, and Nigel, with solving supernatural cases. Currently, she is a private investigator of supernatural cases, along with the Team. Using the skills she learned herself, she often helps out her friends to deal with supernatural creatures, as she is known as the "brains" of the group. After she was attacked and nearly killed by a vampire, Sidney became motivated to learn more about the mysteries of the supernatural world herself. Since then, she has been training under Rayne, Mia, Oracle, Lilly, and Nigel, learning about the supernatural world as well as the Multiverse herself. Additionally, as a pure spirit, Sidney also possesses great compassion and wonder. History Early Life Sidney was born in San Diego on August 10, 1995. She lived happily with her parents and four older sisters. Shtriga Encounter, 2002 Sometime in the year 2002, Rayne was hunting a Shtriga in Fort Douglas, Wisconsin and found it feeding on Sidney, who was her on vacation while her parents were out. The Shtriga snuck up on Sidney and almost killed her but Rayne arrived and drove the Shtriga away. When Rayne came back, she compelled Sidney not to remember the attack and then Sidney fell back asleep. Darkness Falls, 2007 When she was 10, Sidney was visiting her Aunt Maggie in the Darkness Falls, where she encountered and barely escaped Matilda Dixon. When Sidney lost her last baby tooth, she soon realized the story of Matilda Dixon is not just a fable when she saw the ghost of Matilda herself in her room. Realizing that light is her weakness, Sidney shines a flashlight into her face and hides in the bright lights of the bathroom. Her aunt, in trying to convince Sidney there's nothing in her room, is killed after seeing the Tooth Fairy. The next morning, as the police arrive, Sidney is taken to a hospital and taken home by her parents. And from that moment forward, Sidney became the only one to see the wrath of the Tooth Fairy and survive, but she never told anyone what she saw. Veronica's Fallout One day, when Sidney was 15, her second oldest sister, Veronica, became a drug addict and was also the rebellious sister. One day, Veronica became high on drugs she almost ran over Sidney and accidentally killed her parents with a car when Sidney had just come home from school. For nearly killing her sister, Veronica was sent to a psych-ward in Rome to keep her away from Sidney, especially because Veronica was trying to get Sidney to be just like her, even though Sidney once said she didn't want to be. Sidney's other sisters were so mad at Veronica that they even hated her, but Sidney always loved her family and instantly forgave Veronica. BloodRayne & Mia the Vampire Slayer The Series Season 1 One day, she went to Rome to visit her older sister but was then taken by a group of vampires. When she was just about to become one, Mia jumped in and saved her life. Season 2 Season 3 Happy Birthog Day In Happy Birthog Day, during her birthday, Sidney is set in a time loop by The Trickster where she is forced to watch the Team die over and over again while being powerless to stop it. Driven somewhat mad by desperation and fear, the team eventually catch The Trickster and force him to break the loop. Sidney wakes up on a Wednesday—the next day—only to watch the group die again, this time, more permanently. For six months Sidney is hardened by grief and loneliness, hardly contacting Nigel and obsessing over finding The Trickster. Sidney is even willing to kill an innocent girl just to summon the monster. At last when The Trickster appears, instead of revenge, Sidney simply pleads to undo it and bring her friends back. The Trickster explains he did all this to teach her a lesson - that this is how life without the girls, especially Mia, will be like and sacrificing herself over and over for her will bring nothing but more pain and blood. Sidney doesn't care and just wants them back. Reluctantly, The Trickster undoes it and takes Sidney back to Wednesday six months before, but not before alluding to a dark future for Sidney. Sidney, though not permanently, is left changed by the experience, realizing truly for the first time she may not be able to save Mia. Season 4 Season 5 Todesengel In Todesengel, Sidney, with aid from Satan, locates the last Horsemen, Death, who gives his ring to Sidney in hopes of locking Lucifer back in his cage. He's "chained" to Lucifer and wants to be free of him. Oracle proposes he fights Lucifer and throw himself in the cage---sacrificing himself to stop the Apocalypse. Rayne opposes it, finding it risky and unwilling to sacrifice her godfather, but the others still believe his choice is right. Sidney talks to Rayne, telling her to have faith in her godfather, whatever happens. Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Personality Sidney is sporty, highly intelligent, compassionate, caring, empathetic, kind, well-mannered, beautiful, forgiving, and friendly; she can also be very vulnerable and a damsel in distress. Sidney believes in friendship, honesty, and loyalty. She is shown to be consistently polite, calm and composed, even when in dangerous situations. Despite being something of a skeptic, she has a vivid internal life. She also can at times be introverted. She is brave and self-sacrificing, though much of her willingness to save others seems to come from survivor's guilt over her aunt's and parent's death. Sidney is also known for her very forgiving nature. Because of her incredibly compassionate, empathetic, and sympathetic nature, which Oracle once noted that those traits are Sidney's "gifts", both Rayne and Mia have both said that Sidney is "arguably the most compassionate and least judgmental person anyone could ever meat". Both Oracle and Nigel have also commented to Sidney that even if all were as full of such kindness and compassion as hers, all of existence itself would be very different. for the first time'']] Sidney has also been noted for her exceptionally brave nature. Despite possessing absolutely no supernatural powers whatsoever and even though she is merely human, Sidney proved brave enough to come face-to-face with Lucifer himself, and despite the fact that she understood he has "daddy issues" (with this, one could go as far as to say that she, at that point at least, literately had sympathy for the Devil, especially when he showed her his story), she openly said to Lucifer wasn't fooling her and that he himself is nothing but "an ugly, evil, belly-to-the-ground, supernatural piece of freaking crap. You can call yourself the Devil all you want. You may even be evil itself, but to me, you are not invincible. You are just another demon, only bigger. And like any of the Fallen, you can be beaten and even killed. The only difference between you and every other supernatural creature I helped stop is that you are an egotistical little boy with daddy issues, crying out to be loved." In addition, despite being young and having her whole life ahead of her, Sidney is surprisingly not afraid to die. But when she came face to face with the Pale Horseman himself, she had his scythe with her and was willing to cut off his fingers and take his ring, but she instead called out his name. When she did so, Death turned around to look at and greeted her, thanking her for returning his scythe and asked Sidney to join him in eating. And after talking, he gave her his ring. Thus this proves that whilst she originally was for a moment, she overcame her fear of the Pale Rider and was no longer afraid of him. With this trait, even though she's just a normal human, one could say Sidney's not afraid of anything. When helping the team with supernatural creatures, she helps them figure out what it is they're dealing with whilst she also learns about them herself, thus calling her the "brains" of the team. However, even just being merely human, Sidney has proved willing (albeit with much reluctance) to kill supernatural creatures, as seen when a werewolf was charging at her, ready to kill or even bite her, Sidney quickly picked up a silver stake and stabbed that werewolf right in the heart, killing it before it could turn her or even hurt her. However, when she did this, Sidney did feel remorse for killing the creature. The constant life-or-death situations Sidney was forced into in Purgatory created an extreme change in her. While she was stuck there, she constantly ran for her life but was always on the lookout of the fear of getting attacked. However, she did kill monsters of Purgatory with some form of ease and was always fighting for her very survival. When returned back to Earth, she had changed in many ways. Whilst she was still nice, sympathetic, and calm, she had proven to be at times ruthless. But with her friends, she still possesses her lighthearted side again. Physical Appearance Sidney is a very beautiful and attractive young woman with a pale-ish-tan complexion, ocean blue eyes and natural blonde hair which she often wears in a variety of different styles; straight, curly, naturally wavy, and sometimes in a pony-tail. She has a slim, yet due to her cheerleading, toned and athletic figure. She is a relatively short woman, standing 5'1". Sidney's clothing choices change and vary over the course of the series, yet much more mature style; preferring to wear jackets, t-shirts, tank-tops, jeans, and various kinds of shoes, such as sneakers, sandals, and more commonly fancy boots: uggs, high-heeled, cowgirl, combat, etc. She sometimes wore short dresses in a variety of colors for occasions such as parties and fashionable skirts with matching tops. She also chooses to wear floral patterned shirts and tank t-shirts underneath brown or black biker leather and denim jackets, although on occasion would resort to wearing paler colors, skirts, tops, and even a belt. Powers and Abilities Despite possessing next to no supernatural powers or abilities of any kind in any way, shape, or form whatsoever and even though she is a mere normal human being, Sidney is however highly intelligent and has an eidetic memory, which allows her to consume knowledge better than most people. She has often been known as the brains of the group. Some have even called Sidney a genius, with her once describing her IQ as 180. Sidney also has good surveillance skills and is also great with cameras. However, over time, Sidney eventually possesses some fighting abilities to defend herself against supernatural creatures as she trained under Nigel and Oracle. She knows how to stake vampires and also the traits of a "hunter". Despite that, Mia called her a "hunter in training". Additionally, Oracle, Rayne, and Nigel have all taught her how to cast spells. Surprisingly, Sidney is eventually revealed to be a Pure Spirit, the rarest kind of human being with also the rarest of souls. Though she is human and not a ghost, her soul itself is filled with such purity, light, and power that it cannot be taken, destroyed, or corrupted, even by the likes of wicked witches, demons and even Lucifer himself. Even Amara, the Primordial Being of Darkness, could not take Sidney's soul, no matter how hard she tried. *'Astral Projection:' Sidney eventually learns how to leave her physical body and travel in spirit form. *'Purity:' Because Sidney is a pure spirit, her soul itself is so pure and filled with such light that it is said to be the most powerful soul in all of creation. *'Immunity:' Similar to Chloe Decker, Sidney is immune to any hellish beings powers of manipulation and persuasion when they are used towards her. Additionally, because she is a Pure Spirit, Sidney cannot be infected by any unnatural disease. For example, she cannot become a zombie, a werewolf, or even a vampire and other creatures that infect through bite or scratch. Also, she could not be compelled by any vampire, hybrid, or even Dracula himself. Although she can be affected by Lucifer and Amara's dark auras, even they cannot corrupt her or destroy her soul. However, while her soul may be almost entirely immune to powers of darkness, her body is not, which Oracle attributes due to the fact that her Pure Spirit powers are mainly applied to her mind and soul, although she is more resilient than even angels, Lucifer indicated that he can kill her with a full power blast or at least very nearly do so. Skills and Talents Although she doesn't have any powers, Sidney is highly intelligent and does possess amazing talents that allow her to help the team in a variety of ways. *'Computer Specialist:' Sidney has proven herself to be a highly skilled computer specialist. She was able to literately create a computer from scratch. She was also able to "hack" a ghost inside a computer to have is summoned out. **'Expert Computer Hacker:' Sidney is an incredibly skilled and capable computer hacker, capable of breaking into any computer system, which makes her a valuable asset to the Team. She was able to hack into the crime lab computers of the Police Departments. She also managed to easily hack into A.R.G.U.S.'s data banks and erase any data that she and the Team were anywhere. She is more than able to bypass any type of firewall and is also able to do so with surprising speed. Her skills are great enough to impress even Oracle. Her only superior in this regard is Oracle and her only equals are Felicity Smoak and Cisco Ramon. *'Genius-level Intellect:' Having an IQ of 180, which is well above genius level, Sidney possesses a dearth of knowledge on a wide range of topics including mathematics, chemistry, physics, medicine, psychology, history, mythology, and foreign languages, which has helped the Team on numerous occasions. Sidney is an intellectual whizkid, making her highly intelligent, as evidenced by the crucial role she plays in the Team, as well as her enviable skill-set in tasks such as information retrieval, computer software and technology, and the creation of customized gadgets, among other things. *'Hand-to-hand Combatant:' Though normally staying behind the scene to help in battles, Sidney is shown willing to get into a fist fight when the situation presents itself. Additionally, she is often given sparring lessons from Nigel. *'Multilingualism:' Sidney has shown she is fluent in Romanian, Latin (both Archaic and Classical), Spanish, and French. She is also learning to speak Enochian. *'Skilled Biologist:' Sidney is also a skilled engineer, as she came up with ingredients to literately create vervain. Equipment *'Camera:' As she is great with cameras, Sidney possesses a digital single-lens reflex Nikon D70 camera. She often places many different types of lenses on the camera, but the one she mostly uses is an 80-200f/2.8D lens. Sidney uses it whenever she is out in the field. *'Apple Laptop:' Sidney owns a gray apple laptop, which she uses to gather information on creatures, beings, ghosts of people, objects, etc. Weaknesses Despite being a Pure Spirit, Sidney is still only human and therefore is mortal and can be injured or killed the same way any normal human would. Also, her Pure Spirit's resistance to darkness is ultimately not entirely unlimited, as Oracle stated that while she may not be able to be consumed, corruption attacks at the magnitude of the combined strength of Lucifer and every demon would break her eventually. Amara also expressed confidence she would be able to destroy Sidney's soul should she use her darkness non-stop for weeks. In addition to this, offensive dark attacks may not harm her spiritually but the physical damage inflicted is only reduced a little and continuous hits can easily kill her. Finally, any mix of dark and light powers easily eclipses her Pure Spirit's resistance as it draws on the light of her soul to instead grow stronger and weaken Sidney's resistance while remaining dark. Relationships Sidney and Mia Sidney sees Mia like a big sister-figure. When Mia and Rayne do the fighting, Sidney does the work of finding out what it is they are up against and who that creature was in life. Mia mentioned that she would die for Sidney and feels responsible for her. Ever since Mia saved her life, Sidney is very loyal to her. Sidney and Rayne Like she does with Mia, despite the fact that she is a dhampir, Sidney sees Rayne as a big sister. Rayne protects Sidney and actually enjoys her company. Rayne even let Sidney in on some details of her past. Like she is to Mia because she saved her life, Sidney feels very loyal to Rayne. And the fact that Raye isn't human doesn't bother Sidney. Sidney and Oracle Oracle is Sidney's friend and guardian angel. As he is her Guardian Angel, Oracle protects Sidney like he does Rayne, Mia, Lilly, and Nigel. Sidney is also fascinated by Oracle and his kind. Oracle has also said that he is "very fond" of her and Sidney herself likes having him around, saying that he brings "the best of luck". But also, she enjoys his company. Sidney and Nigel Like with Mia, Sidney sees Nigel a mentor and father figure. Nigel helps Sidney better understand the workings of the supernatural world, acting as both a mentor and guide. Quotes * "Hey there, folks. My name is Sidney Devereaux, though some call me Sid for short. And I suppose that the first thing you should know about me is that...well, for one thing, I'm a normal human being that is now involved with the supernatural world. Trust me, I know how dumb that sounds. But it's not like I found a Dakota ring at the bottom of a cereal box and thought, 'That sounds like fun.' I wish, but not really. Let me start over. My parents were killed in a car crash when I was 15. And that car was driven by my older sister, Veronica, who was drunk at the time. Trying to keep all my sadness inside was how I coped. My eldest sister, Mackenzie, sent Veronica off to a rehab/prison institute for their deaths. And at that moment, I lost my whole family in just one night. And though my older sisters were enraged by Veronica's actions, I myself never held any ill-will towards her. No matter how many times not only Veronica but anyone in my family made mistakes and no matter what they were, I always forgave them. Sometime after Veronica was sent to the institute, where she still is to this day, I set off into the world all by myself when I was 19 and I had not spoken to my sisters since. Though I still love them, and always will, I never really anticipated how they would react to their baby sister not talking to them for a few years. I've grown up, though. Some people nowadays say I'm a marshmallow." Other Quotes *"Oh, come on." *"That was funny!" *"That's funny!" *"That is funny!" Trivia * She has a close relationship with Rayne. Mia has jokingly said that Sidney is "The sister I never wanted." She later tells Rayne she sees the girls as her sisters and that she loves them. She also says that Mia's her buddy. * Though she does travel in the RV, Sidney also drives a 1994 Chrysler LeBaron Convertible. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Hunters